


I wanna scream, howl at the moon, but the reason that I'm howling is you

by wearetheluckyones



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Liam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Louis, Pack Dynamics, Rimming, Top Liam, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:59:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6129898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearetheluckyones/pseuds/wearetheluckyones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam needs a pack and a mate before the council makes an example of him, and Louis needs an alpha before someone takes his pack from him. They decide to help each other out.</p>
<p>-*-*-</p>
<p>
  <em>"What do you say to a month of... whatever, sex, boyfriend-y stuff, shit like that. Then my next heat, you knot me and bond me."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You want me to?" Liam asks, frowning and curious.</em>
</p>
<p><em>"I</em> need <em>to." Louis says solemnly, nodding his head. "You certainly aren't my worst option. I could stand to spend the rest of my unnaturally long life with you."</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Liam laughs. "Ditto."</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wanna scream, howl at the moon, but the reason that I'm howling is you

**Author's Note:**

> I've been hanging out for a supernatural!AU (little _s_ not big _S_ ) for ages, so here we go!
> 
> Title from [Killing You by Ivy Levan and Sting](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4g7q18PbsdQ), though I'm almost positive I've misconstrued the lyrics. Oh well.
> 
> -*-*-
> 
> Copyright © 2016 by Laura Emily Darlington (AKA wearetheluckyones)
> 
> All rights reserved.

**Part One**

It's late September and pissing down with rain in London, the sky dark and cloudy, the streets misty and wet.

It's been a while since Liam's been in England, three decades, give or take a few years. It's different; more modern, and busier. The buildings are taller and the shops are bigger.

His old flat looks the way he'd left it, clean, and old fashioned, covered in a thin layer of dust from years of disuse. It'll do. He won't be there for very long.

He hasn't been in a pack for a very long time either, just over half a century. He'd wanted to keep it that way, but he doesn't have much of a choice anymore.

After a violent run-in with another lone alpha that had destroyed almost three full streets in Manhattan, both he and the other alpha, John or Jacob or something stupid, were given an ultimatum by the Lycan council; find a pack and a mate by the end of the year of face the consequences.

Specifically, a pack and a mate in their birth country.

The last time Liam had been in England, it had _not gone well_.

So here Liam is, in his birth country, in London, cursing himself for ever going to Manhattan in the first place and not walking away when the stupid twat started talking to him.

The council had given him five pages worth of packs in the country, and without counting, it looked to be almost a five hundred. Underneath pack names were addresses, telephone numbers, pack leader names and the number of pack members.

He counted out every pack in and around Wolverhampton, Telford, Walsall, Birmingham, Dudley Cannock, Lichfield and Stafford, then every pack with more than two hundred pack members. By then he had forty packs, and he started calling.

No one wanted an unmated alpha around their poor little unmated omegas, like he was going to take their fucking virtue like some sort of pervert.

Two out of forty were even _willing_ to meet him.

The first, in Dorking, in Surrey, had gone very well, at least, until the pack leader, a harsh female alpha named Sophie, announced that a condition of his entrance into the pack, he had to mate her youngest daughter. She was ugly, inside and out, selfish, and, well, a _girl_.

He left and crossed the pack off his list, hoping to god he wouldn't have to do the same with the pack in Doncaster.

Finally, as September turned into October, Liam drove down in a rented car to the gated community in Doncaster at the edge of the city, behind a thick forest, with more houses than Liam can count.

He was let in the minute he pulled up, by a man standing inside the gate, small and beautiful, smelling like _omega_.

Liam rolled his window down when he stopped the car beside the omega.

"Mind if I hop in?"

Liam gestured towards the passenger seat, and the omega walked around the car to get in.

"We're going right to the end, number fifteen. It's got a swing seat out the front."

Liam palled the car down the thin street, parking in the driveway of the last house. The omega jumped out, and Liam turned off the ignition and followed.

It's warm inside the house, and Liam takes off his coat as he's led into a living room and offered a seat.

"Anything to drink? A cuppa? Soft drink?" The omega offers.

Liam smiles. "A cuppa would be great, thanks. No milk and three sugars."

As the omega steps out of the room, Liam gives the air a sniff. In the omegas scent, he smells unmated, excited, nervous, suspicious, and just through a heat, maybe a week or so. He also smells like an omega that's mated to a pack leader, which doesn't make any sense.

When he figures it out, he feels a bit thick and very confused.

This is Louis. This is the pack leader. This is the _unmated omega_ pack leader.

Louis smiles at him when he walks in with Liam's tea, and a mug for himself. "I suppose you've figured it out?"

Liam nods and takes the mug handed to him. "It's quite unusual."

Louis nods, and they're both silent for a moment, drinking their tea. "So, what did you do?"

Liam frowns. "Pardon?"

"You're in trouble with the council, what did you do?"

Liam's frown deepens. "I got into a fight with another alpha in Manhattan. Destroyed a few streets and buildings."

Louis purses his lips. "If I accept you into the pack, you understand you cannot get into fight with my other alphas."

Liam nods his head. "Yes."

"Good. Male or female?"

"Sorry?"

"Male or female, which do you prefer?"

Liam frowns again. "Male."

Louis nods. "Besides myself, we have four unmated male omegas who have passed their childhood." He tilts his head to the side a little. "There are thirty houses in this community, with an average of three people inside the twenty-seven that are occupied. We have one hundred and six wolves, and on full moon nights, we shift in the forest behind us while the pregnant and elderly care for the children. Any shifted wolves caught in the city are disciplined. We have very little rules besides that."

Liam nods, about to speak again when Louis interrupts him.

"The biggest rule, however, is that no one unrelated is allowed inside the gates. We've had... issues in the past. We used to be much bigger, a long time ago."

"I've been alone awhile." Liam says in answer.

Louis nods. "Alright." He takes a gulp of his tea and nods again. "I have one condition, however."

Liam feels his heart fall then.

:Don't worry, it's nothing bad." Louis takes another gulp of tea. "For the safety of our unmated omegas, I ask that you mate before the beginning of January."

Liam chuckles. "Don't worry, that was another condition of the council's. I'll get onto it."

Louis smiles, wide and bright, and it's really very lovely. "C'mon, then, I'll show you the empty houses and introduce you to everyone.

-*-*-

Liam moved into one of the smaller houses the next week.

It's nice, and quiet, and he lives between two families with small children. He feels like an outside for barely a day before he's being invited to parties and lunches and dinners.

He decides it might not be so bad after all.

-*-*-

On the twentieth of October, Louis invites Liam over for a catch up and lunch.

He smells strongly of heat, he's so close, and Liam wonders why he'd invite an unmated alpha over when he's less than a week away from going into his heat.

Liam understands when he finds Louis's parents and younger siblings in the kitchen where lunch is set up.

"Liam!" One of the older twins crow, running up for a cuddle.

"Hey, love, what's up?"

"I'm a beta!" She tells him proudly.

Liam smiles widely at her. "Congratulations! You're quite early, aren't you, sweets?"

"Mum says Tomlinson's are always early. How old were you?" The other twin asks.

Liam can't really remember, it's been so long. Maybe seventeen? He was definitely late. "Sixteen or seventeen, I can't quite remember. It was a while a go."

"How old are you now?"

"Much older than you two." Liam chuckles. "I was born in eighteen-twenty-eight."

The twins both look at Louis when the can't figure it out.

"He's one hundred and seventy eight. He's an old man." Louis tells them, grinning.

Liam shoots him a smile and Louis's answering smile is very lovely.

-*-*-

The next week, Liam feels very downtrodden. He doesn't like any of the male omegas at all.

(At least, except for Louis, but he seems a little unattainable.)

Harry's nice, Liam's not saying he isn't, but he's a little... airy. Not in a selfish, stuck up way, in an ethereal, quirky sort of way. Plus he seems to have his eye on one of the female alphas, a lovely woman named Laitifa with a million dollar smile and dark brown eyes.

Both Henry and Jack are very lovely, but much too submissive for him. He knows how, mentally, the urge for an omega to submit is very strong, but Liam likes an equal partner, someone who will challenge him and grow with him and learn with him. Someone with a sharp mouth and a strange sense of humor. Someone like...

Well, someone like Louis.

By the end of October, two days before the full moon, Liam's resigned himself to his fate.

God, he's such a pessimist.

-*-*-

"Have you decided?"

Liam's having tea with Louis, and he feels a bit sulky. "No."

"You remember what I said, yeah?"

Liam nods solemnly. "Trust me though, my fate with the council is much worse than being packless, though they sort of go hand in hand, don't they?"

"What's wrong with the omegas in our pack?"

"Unavailability and submissiveness." Liam replies, shrugging his shoulders and staring into his tea.

"You don't like a submissive partner?"

Liam shakes his head no. "It seems boring to me. A life without someone to challenge me, just someone beneath me. It wouldn't feel quite right."

"And Harry?"

Liam doesn't bother being confused as to how Louis knows who's who, he's perceptive, and well, he's pack leader. Liam supposes that's something pack leaders know. "I think he has a crush on Laitifa. Actually, I know he does."

Louis chuckles. "I'd tend to agree with you on that." He takes a sip of his tea. "And me?"

Liam looks up at Louis and frowns. "I didn't know you were an option."

Louis gives Liam a consiratorial smile. "I wasn't but... the council is putting pressure on me to mate. I loose my pack if I don't."

Louis puts down his tea, and Liam follows him.

"I'd like you to help me through my next heat. You can't knot me or bond me, and at the end, we will decide."

Liam's belly feels tight and hot and he nods very fast, returning the smile Louis shoots him.

"Good."

-*-*-

Louis's heat is set to start at the end of the full moon, and Liam is so ready for it.

When he shifts at eight on the thirtieth, he's psyched himself up for it so much every time he thinks about it, and Louis, he grows fully hard instantly.

Louis's heat smells stronger in his wolf form, like musk and forest and something sweeter. Liam sticks to him the whole night, playing with him and hunting with him and teasing him, enjoying his company.

By the third night, Louis's scent is almost unbareable.

-*-*-

Louis's heat starts midday, the day after the full moon.

Liam had fallen asleep on Louis's couch when they'd gotten back from the forest in the early hours of the morning, and he wakes when the smell of Louis's heat fills his nostrils.

Louis's on his bed, naked and hard and whimpering, writhing in the sheets as he calls out for Liam.

"Liam, please fuck me, _please_."

Liam strips to his briefs quickly and kneels on the bed between Louis's thighs. They're so lovely and thick and tan, and they're drenched in sweat and slick. Liam wants to suck marks into his skin, so he does, forming six purple marks into the flesh of his thighs, another two above his groin.

"Liam, _fuck_." Louis whimpers, thrusting his fingers into Liam's hair and tugging hard until Liam groans.

He climbs up Louis's body and presses a soft kiss to his mouth, lifting his thighs and pushing them apart so he can touch over Louis's hole.

Louis pants into Liam's mouth and tugs again at Liam's hair as Liam pushes a finger, slowly into Louis's slick hole.

"God, Liam, _please_. Please, please fuck me."

Liam thrusts his finger inside Louis, in and out, in and out, pushing purposely into Louis's prostate until he cries out.

"Second finger, second finger."

Louis looks and feels and sounds and smells _so fucking good_. Liam feels like his cock is going to explode, he's so hard.

He adds another finger and scissors them apart, thrusting them in and out, stretching Louis. Louis whimpers and arches his back up, kissing Liam sloppily.

Liam doesn't bother adding a third finger. Realistically, Louis could've fucked Louis without any prep at all, omega's bodies are _meant_ to take an alpha's cock, but Liam likes the foreplay. And without knotting Louis, it'll take a fair bit more to make him come. He pulls out his fingers and turns Louis onto his belly, lifting his hips up and positioning his cock at Louis's entrance, pushing inside.

"Oh _god_ ," Louis whimpers, curling his fingers in the bed sheets, squeezing around Liam. "Liam, oh god, _please_."

Liam pulls his cock back out until all but the head is free and thrusts in again, hard and fast. He builds up a steady, rough rhythm, dicking into Louis until he's crying out, fucking him forward into the bedhead.

"Liam, Liam, _please_." Louis clenches his hole around Liam's cock on every inwards thrust, whining.

Louis comes so quickly, spurting onto the bed sheets underneath his hips and squeezing rhythmically around Liam.

Liam's so close, all he can think about is knotting Louis and tying them together, filling Louis up with his seed and his pups, but deep in the recesses of his mind, he knows he can't.

He pulls out just before he comes, jerking himself over Louis's back until he falls over the edge, covering Louis's skin with his seed.

Louis's flat on his belly, breathing hard, coming down as Liam finds tissues to clean them both up.

Louis finds a bottle of water in the fridge and takes it back to Louis to drink.

"Few more, I think, maybe three." Louis says slowly, relaxed, curling up into Liam's side, and Liam nods.

-*-*-

Louis's heat eases the same time it start the next morning, after four more times, and once they're cleaned and dressed, Liam sets about making them something to eat while Louis sits at the island table drinking tea.

"S'a good thing you can cook." Louis says, leaning on his up turned fist, watching Liam. "I burn anything more complicated than spaghetti, and even then..."

Liam chuckles. "I like cooking. I'll cook for you anytime you want."

Louis gives Liam a soft smile.

Liam cooks pancakes and bacon, and serves them both a plate at the kitchen table.

"This is great." Louis grins through a mouthful of bacon, making a very sexual noise that Liam enjoys more than he should.

"I'm glad." Liam smiles and they finish breakfast in silence, before cleaning the dishes together and making tea, taking their mugs into the lounge room.

"What do you say to a month of... whatever, sex, boyfriend-y stuff, shit like that. Then my next heat, you knot me and bond me."

"You want me to?" Liam asks, frowning and curious.

"I _need_ to." Louis says solemnly, nodding his head. "You certainly aren't my worst option. I could stand to spend the rest of my unnaturally long life with you."

Liam laughs. "Ditto."

"You can move in here, y'know, if you want to, stay with me. Or we can move into yours."

Liam smiles softly and offers Louis a kiss that he accepts great fully. "I'll stay here, if you'd like me to, your place feels more homey."

-*-*-

**Part Two**

A week later, Louis gets a call from a mated couple looking for sanctuary from another pack and Louis asks Liam to sit in on it, for future reference or something like that.

"Are you sure, Louis?"

Louis smiles and presses a kiss to the palm of Liam's hand, nodding. "Course, Liam, you'll be running this pack with me soon, you'll need the practice."

Liam kisses him, licking into his mouth slowly. "Alright, yeah, I'll be here, love."

Louis grins. "Good. They're coming here tomorrow afternoon." Louis smiles at Liam and leans up to kiss him. "Feel like having a shag?"

Liam grins. "To the bedroom!"

They loose their clothes on the way to the bedroom, and end up on the bed, naked and hard, grinding into each other. Louis's wet with slick, and Liam can smell it on him, strong and thick and heady.

"I'm gonna ride you, yeah?"

Liam grins. "Prep or no prep?"

Louis flips them so he's on top of Liam and grinds into his cock. "Nah, where's the fun in that?"

Louis thrusts his hips into Liam's for a long time, until he's moaning his pleasure, eyes closed and head flung back.

"Lou, please."

Louis grins, cheeky and bright like the sun. He reaches back behind himself and curls his fist around Liam's cock, sinking down onto him with a long exhale of breathe.

He's so wet and warm and tight, and _good god_ does he want to stay inside Louis forever.

"Louis, you feel so good around me, fuck, c'mon, move."

Louis does move, hands on Liam's chest, grinding on him, circling his hips and squeezing his hole around Liam's cock. His slick is spilling onto Liam's thighs and it's so hot, he wants to like it out of Louis's hole until he's begging.

Liam takes Louis's hips into his hands and helps Louis rise up and fall back down onto him. They build up a steady rhythm together, with Louis bouncing on Liam's cock until he's begging and whining and moaning, neck bared and mouth open, eyes closed.

"God, Liam, _please_." Louis begs, holding onto Liam's hands on his hips. Liam curls his fingers in Louis's and squeezing tightly, lifting one to his mouth and pressing a kiss to the back of his hand.

"You're so gorgeous, Lou. _God_ , I've never met anyone like you." Liam pulls Louis down so he's lying on top of him, chest to chest. He plants his feet on the bed and fucks up into Louis until he's screaming into Liam's neck, biting into the skin there.

"You gotta..." Louis whimpers as Liam fucks into his prostate. "You gotta remember to pull out, want you to knot me while I'm in heat. Gotta... _fuck_ , gotta be patient."

Liam presses his mouth to Louis's and licks into his mouth, fucking his cock into him hard.

Louis comes with a cry so loud Liam's sure everyone's heard. He squeezes vice-tight around Liam and spills his come all over Liam's belly.

Liam turns them over and pulls out of Louis, wrapping a hand around his cock.

"Liam, come up here, wanna... wanna swallow your come."

Liam kneels up towards Louis's face and Louis reaches out for his cock, stuffing the thick length into his mouth.

God, it feels so good, his mouth is so wet, there's no way he's gonna last very long.

He grabs onto the headboard and lets Louis suck the come from him, hand around Liam's swelling knot.

"God, Lou, I'm gonna come."

Louis does, spilling into Louis's mouth with a moan, head hung between his shoulders.

-*-*-

Liam meets the mated couple at the front gate at two in the afternoon the next day. It's freezing out, and the sky is dark, but it's not raining, and Liam thanks god for small blessings.

They're a beat couple, and by the smell, the blonde one's definitely pregnant, which is certainly very unusual, and probably why they've run away.

He gives them a smile and introduces himself.

"You're not Louis?"

Liam chuckles and shakes his head as he leads them towards Louis's house.

(Well, his too, now.)

"No, I'm not Louis. I'm... Well, I suppose consort will do."

They introduce themselves as Niall (being the pregnant) and Zayn (his mate). Liam shakes their hands with a smile.

"And Louis, he's... I don't know how to say it without it sounding bad."

"Yes, he's the omega pack leader. It confused me, too, don't worry." Liam chuckles.

Liam can smell their surprise. "Oh."

Liam nods and walks up the path to the house and lets Niall and Zayn in before stepping inside himself, shutting the front door behind him.

He sits them down in the lounge room and goes to find Louis in the kitchen. He's waiting for the kettle to finish boiling, and Liam kisses the back of his neck in greeting.

"They're here." Liam turns Louis around and presses a kiss to his lips. "Go on, I'll finish the tea."

Louis grins and winds his arms around Liam's neck. "My little housewife."

"I'll spank you for that!" Liam tells him jokingly.

"Have at it, Leemo." Louis laughs and goes to the lounge room. Liam can hear them talking as he makes four cups of tea.

He takes the mugs into the lounge room with sugar and milk and sits down next to Louis.

Liam leaves the talking to Louis, just listening and taking in everything.

The baby is indeed Niall and Zayn's reason for need of sanctuary. Both of their parents had been unhappy they'd started sleeping together, but when they mated and Niall had gotten pregnant, their parents had called for their heads.

Louis gave them sanctuary, of course he did, and gave them the empty house next to his.

Once they were settled, Louis and Liam went home to start on dinner.

-*-*-

"Just... yeah, _fuck, Liam, please_ , just like that." Louis moans, fingers tangled in the bed sheets, arse high in the air as Liam fucks into him. Liam's so close, _so fucking close_ , and he just wants to knot Louis _so fucking bad_.

"God, Lou, I just want to knot you so bad, wanna get you full and gorgeous with my pups."

"Want you to, too." Louis whimpers, reaching back to curl his hand around Liam's hip, digging his fingernails into the skin, trying to pull him closer. "Want you to come in me."

"Can't... gotta... gotta wait." Liam pants. "But, I'm gonna eat my come out of you when I can, gonna feed it to you."

Louis lets out a muffled _fuck_ and comes, toes curling, crying out. Liam's still fucking him when he comes down, wants to make it last, wants to make Louis come again, but he's so fucking _close_."

He pulls out just in time, spilling over Louis's back, hole and arse with a groan before falling onto the bed next to Louis.

Louis cuddles up under his arm and hums, playing with Liam's fingers. "We'd have heaps of pups, hey?"

Liam chuckles and nods. "At least twenty, maybe even thirty or forty."

Louis guffaws and gives Liam a good smack on the chest. "Jesus, not _that_ many."

"Well, I reckon your mum did pretty well with seven. How about seven or ten?"

Louis chuckles. "Alright, but not in, like, ten years, okay? Give me a few decades."

Liam chuckles and presses a kiss to the side of Louis's head. "Deal. What will we name them all?"

"Riley."

Liam snorts out a laugh. "For all of them? How will they ever know the difference?"

"'Boy Riley number one, go clean the dishes!'"

Liam shakes his head, grinning widely, squeezing his fingers around Louis's. "'Girl Riley number three, your room's a pigsty!'"

Louis laughs and rolls over onto Liam, pressing a soft kiss to his mouth that ignites a second round.

-*-*-

As the sun sets on the first full moon night, Liam makes the decision to spend it with Zayn, who's probably feeling the absence of Niall a little more acutely now he's shifting with a new pack.

Louis thinks it's a good idea as well when Liam tells him, and together they walk to Zayn and Niall's house, a half hour before the moon rises.

Zayn answers the door flustered and shirtless, his pants only zipped halfway and unbuttoned. Louis teases him as Liam warns Zayn of the risks associated with sex on a full moon with someone who's not going to shift until Niall appears in the doorway. He's shirtless as well, in basketball shorts with a little bump in his belly that Liam hadn't noticed until now. It brings the vision of Louis with the same little bump to his mind and he doesn't know if he can wait until Louis's heat.

Louis coos over Niall's belly and it makes Liam's heart melt.

"Full moon's soon." Liam tells Louis urgently.

"Right, right, right. C'mon, Zayner, say bug-bye to lover boy. Promise to bring him home a couple rabbits or something." Louis says.

Zayn chuckles and turns to Niall, pressing a kiss to his mouth. "D'you want a rabbit, baby?"

Niall laughs. "You're like Tippy, leaving dead things on my doorstep. Go on, out with you."

Zayn gives him one more kiss before he, Liam and Louis head towards the forest, meeting Harry and Laitifa on the way, who both reck of sex and bond.

"This would be so much more greater if you didn't stick so bad." Louis jokes, giving Harry a one-armed hug. "When did this happen?"

"Yesterday." Laitifa says proudly with a nod.

Together, the five of them walk to the forest where the rest of the pack is waiting. 

When the moon rises they all strip and shift, heading their own way. 

Louis leads Liam and Zayn to the part of the forest densely populated by deer and rabbits and boar, and stood back while they hunt.

-*-*-

Louis and Liam spend the day after the first moon mostly in bed arguing playfully about what to watch on telly and snogging til their lips are red and raw.

When the sun sets they climb out of their warm bed and join the pack.

-*-*-

Louis's heat starts two hours before the last full moon and Liam has no fucking clue what to do. He's never heard of it happening before, and he worries that Louis either won't turn and Liam will have to leave Louis alone for anywhere up to twelve hours, or, with the full moon running through his veins, Liam will hurt Louis.

Louis looks just as frantic as Liam feels, and his only idea comes in the form of calling Louis's mum.

Jay chuckles. "Liam, sweetheart, relax, it's very likely his full moon heat will bring on your rut and neither of you will shift."

"If it doesn't?"

Jay hums. "If not, you're going to have to mate him before the moon rises. If you don't, he won't be safe from any unmated alphas in the area. The pack won't be safe."

Jay says goodbye and hangs up and Liam goes back to Louis, who's groaning and writhing on the bed, entire body flushed an angry red.

"What'd she say?" Louis asks as he watches Liam strip naked.

"I'm gonna mate you, okay, Lou? And we'll see what happens after that."

Louis nods, spreading his thighs so Liam can get in between. Liam does, and leans down to press a kiss to Louis's mouth. It's soft, and Liam really hopes it says everything he can't say out loud.

"Liam." Louis says, moaning into Liam's mouth. "Liam, knot me, breed me, _please_."

Liam picks Louis up and puts him in his lap, kissing him fiercely. "I've got you, kitten, I'm right here, I've got you."

Liam doesn't bother with prep, they don't have time, instead he lifts Louis, takes hold of his own cock and helps Louis since down onto it.

"I'm gonna knot you, come in you, and fill you with my pups.

Louis cries out, threading his fingers in Liam's hair, pulling at it hard. "Liam, Liam, _please_ , want it _so bad_. Want you."

Liam helps Louis start a rhythm that has Louis begging every time he slides down Liam's cock, and the head of it presses into his prostate.

"Louis, god, so fucking _good_."

Louis rides Liam hard and fast, and it's when Liam's close that he feels it. That telltale tightness and heat in his gut, and the fuzziness in his brain. Louis's full moon heat is bringing on his rut.

He pushes Louis back onto the bed and lifts his gorgeous thick thighs to his belly, going at it with renewed vigour, hard, fast strokes that have Louis screaming, coming all over himself.

Liam doesn't last much longer, just enough to fit his knot inside Louis's spasming hole before it expands and licks them together.

Louis comes again when Liam digs his teeth into the juncture of his neck and shoulder, whimpering and pulling at Liam's hair.

Liam feels the bond solidify instantaneously, and pulls his teeth from Louis's skin to kiss the omega with blood on his lips.

-*-*-

**Part Three**

Liam notices the difference in Louis's scent two weeks after their bonding as Christmas draws ever closer. He'd been out buying presents and had come home mid afternoon to Louis half-naked, only wearing a pair of joggers slung low on his hips, asleep on the couch.

Liam couldn't quite explain the smell, even if he tried, something like freshly cut grass and a forest in spring, that smell of clean skin on a newborn baby, but he'd been smelling the same thing on Harry, Niall and two other omegas, Perrie and Jade, for weeks now.

Louis was pregnant. Pregnant with Liam's pup. Or pups.

He doesn't want to wake Louis, so instead he puts away the bags of presents in the spare room and starts on a celebratory dinner of the last of the rabbit in the freezer he'd caught the fortnight before.

The stew takes two and a half hours to make and cook, but he knows Louis will wake up before then, so he does everything he can before Louis's walking into the kitchen and leaning over the stove to sniff and stare into the pot.

"Smells good, babe." Louis presses a kiss to Liam's neck, wrapping his arms around Liam's waist. "Can you smell it?" He asks, pressing his cheeks against Liam's back.

Liam smiles. "Yeah. When'd you notice?"

"Midday."

Liam smiles again and puts the lid over the stove pot, turning in Louis's arms. "You're having my pup, Lou."

Louis chuckles. "Or pups, knowing my genes."

Liam kisses him. "So, I remembered when my sister had her first pup, that our mum said to eat lots of rabbit for protein, cottage cheese for calcium and broccoli for folic acid. So I cooked the last of the rabbit in the freezer."

Louis smiles brightly. "Aren't you sweet."

Liam chuckles and shrugs. "Sometimes, and only for you, kitten."

Liam rolls his eyes. "I'm a _wolf_ , not a cat, Liam."

Liam laughs again, leaning down to kiss Louis quiet.

They kiss for a long time against the cabinets until Liam's hard, and he can feel Louis's no better against his thigh.

"Food won't be ready for two or three hours, wanna have a celebratory shag?"

Louis chuckles. "Lead the way, then."

-*-*-

Liam and Louis have dinner with Louis's family the next night, and Liam takes the opportunity to pull Louis's mum aside to ask her a question.

"I don't know what to get Louis for Christmas."

Jay smiles and pats Liam's shoulder. "Don't forget his birthday."

"His birthday?"

Jay chuckles. "Christmas eve."

"He didn't tell me." Liam shrugs.

Jay smiles and pats Liam's shoulder again. "He's always wanted a dog, but Lottie and Daisy are allergic, he likes Marvel, he likes shoes, Vans and Toms, and something meaningful." She hums and scratches her chin thoughtfully. "And something for the pup. He'd enjoy that. A book or some outfits or something."

Liam grins and presses a kiss to Jay's forehead, thanking her.

He finds Louis in the kitchen helping Phoebe and Daisy roll cookie dough onto baking trays and presses a kiss to his mouth. He can smell the pork roast in the over and it makes his stomach grumble. "Anything I can help with?"

Louis smiles. "You can help us with the cookies, were making five batches."

"Five? You're all gonna get tummy aches!" Liam tickles Phoebe's sides as she giggles and try's to wriggle away.

"We're not gonna eat them all tonight, silly." Daisy says.

"I don't believe for a second you wouldn't if you could." He chuckles, ruffling the girls' hair. "Scooch over, then."

-*-*-

There's a dog shelter close to the centre of Doncaster, and Liam almost cries the first time he visits. He wants to set them all free, maybe tear out a few throats first, but he knows he can't, can't bring the police down on the pack.

Instead he finds a little puppy, barely a month or two old, who doesn't stop whimpering in his cage until Liam's right there, next to him, looking in at him.

He's a dalmatian, Liam's sure, but he doesn't have his spots yet, he's pure white.

Harry and Laitifa, bless them, promise to look after the pup until Louis's birthday, along with Louis's other presents, because Louis had developed a habit of nosing around for them.

He'd also gotten Louis a whole heap of marvel movies that Louis didn't have (Liam had checked), two pairs of Vans, one burgundy in colour, the other with Winnie the Pooh on it, a bracelet with a thick, braided leather band and a silver square for engraving (which was empty for the moment), and a thing of cologne that was kinda sweet and perfect for Louis.

He'd also gotten a few things for the pup, a pair of little tiny Vans that had almost made him squeal, a stuffed rabbit with floppy ears, a few old antique fairy tale books and a thick fleece blanket with little Bambi's and Dumbo's and little birds on it.

He was sure he'd gone a little overboard, but he didn't seem to care. He had the money.

-*-*-

"Hey."

Liam blinks sleepy eyes over at Louis and smiles softly. "Hey, Lou."

Louis drops onto the couch next to Liam and cuddles up into his side. "So, it's Christmas soon."

Liam smiles. "Is, too."

"I'm gonna be honest, I'm totally lost, and I can't pump your mum like you did mine." Louis chuckles, shaking his head.

"She didn't tell you what I got, did she?"

Louis smiles and shakes his head no.

"I like a lot of things. Watches, music, books, superhero movies, cologne, turtles-"

"Turtles?"

Liam chuckles and nods. "Like, as pets. They're fun to watch."

Louis chuckles. "That'll certainly help."

"We'll do better next Christmas, but I reckon we need a little leeway this year."

Liam hums his agreement and curls closer to Liam. "Feel like a shag?"

Liam chuckles and rolls over so he's on top of Louis, pressing a quick kiss to his mouth, brushing his hair from his eyes. "Always feel like a shag with you, kitten."

Louis groans halfheartedly. "Wolf. W-O-L-F." He shakes his head and Liam laughs.

-*-*-

On the morning of Louis's birthday, Liam wakes early to crawl under the bed covers and get his mouth on Louis's cock, sucking him to hardness until he wakes and flings the blanket off of them. Liam grins up at him, licking his lips, and goes back to sucking Louis's cock into his mouth after mumbling a _good morning_.

He licks at the tip of Louis's cock, into the slit, and Louis whimpers, gripping Liam by his hair, arching his back up.

"God, Liam, please."

Liam swallows Louis down to the root and chokes only a little before he's sucking around him. He reaches a hand to fondle Louis's balls, rubbing his thumbs over the skin between them until Louis whimpers. He pulls his mouth back up from Louis's cock and licks a trail from the tip down to the base, over his balls and down past his taint to his hole, lifting his thighs so he can get in closer. He's wet, and warm, and Liam digs his tongue inside him, swallowing his slick.

"God, Liam, please, fuck me."

Liam chuckles. "Later. It's your birthday, this is for you."

He goes back to fucking his tongue into Louis, and knows exactly when he's about to come, just by the smell and the way his cries get louder and higher, and how Louis fucks himself back on Liam's tongue. Liam jerks his cock through it, and when Louis's come spills onto his hand, he brings it to his mouth to lick the seed off his skin.

Louis falls back onto the bed, breathing heavily, and grinning as Liam climbs back up his body to lie next to him.

"That was nice."

Liam chuckles and kisses Louis hard, licking into his mouth. "C'mon, lets have a nice bath and then I have something I want to give you."

After they bathe and dress, and then Liam sits Louis on the couch while he runs over to Harry and Laitifa's to pick the puppy up.

As he gets back into the house with the wriggling puppy, now sporting light black spots on his back, belly and rump, he calls out to Louis and instructs him to close his eyes.

He takes the puppy to Louis and sits it in his lap. It licks Louis's face and he giggles, opening his eyes and staring down at the chubby little animal.

"He's gorgeous, Liam, thank you!"

Liam grins and takes the kiss Louis leans up to give him. "What'll you name him?"

Louis smiles, staring at the puppy who's licking at his hand. "Charlie. Or Chester."

"Charlie sounds good." Liam smiles and kisses Louis again. "What would you like for breakfast, babe? A full English?"

Louis grins and nods, and while he plays with Charlie, Liam sets about making breakfast.

-*-*-

They spend most of the day in the bedroom, playing with Chatlie, watching movies and kissing, but not going much farther than that.

-*-*-

Christmas is a loud and raucous affair, a party held in a building Liam had always though was another house, with everyone in the pack. There's food and alcohol and presents and games, and Liam allows himself to be drawn on with Daisy and Phoebe's new washable textas.

Louis, like any good host, goes through the room, talking to everyone, handing out presents and hugs. Liam watches him most of the day, smiling when Louis catches him.

He feels comfortable like he never has before, like he's part of a real pack, not a sham with a cunt for a pack leader. 

And it's all thanks to Louis. Louis who gave him a home and a pack and someone to love, and a child.

-*-*-


End file.
